


Instinct

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Framed as a traitor and abandoned by his mate, Starscream reverts to a more instinctual state with a sparkling on the way and Optimus as the only one who can understand him speaking Vosnian through the Matrix.





	Instinct

Starscream stumbled into the Harbinger, clutching his wing. He was in pain and churring in distress. It had been... a long day. That witch, Airachnid, had framed him before Megatron as a traitor and the great slagger had believed her over him! His own mate!

 

Now he had to flee, find a place where the war, somehow, did not reach. The very idea was painful, but it was now his reality.

 

This wreck of an ancient warship would do for now as he nursed his many injuries.

 

However he had more to worry about. He knew he was Sparked, and now he had to find a place to raise his sparkling where it was safe.

 

Further, he could feel his old instincts rising, choking out the reasonable portion of his processor.

 

He needed to run, find a place to nest, etch out a territory of his own.

 

There wasn't much soft in the Harbinger, but what there was, he shredded and tucked into a nest, curling up to rest and heal.

 

He woke feeling better and hungry. He stretched carefully and sighed.

 

Then, his wings picked up an EM field. An intruder.

Optimus Prime took a second reading of the ship. "Ratchet, where do you see the energon signature?"

 

"Here," the medic said, pointing to the captain's quarters. "All right, lets go."

 

"What could the Decepticons be doing here? They retrieved the relic that was left here, what did they come back for?"

 

"I don't know, but lets be careful." Starscream hissed and moved back into a corner as the two Autobots came in.

 

"Starscream." The large blue and red one addressed him in a grave tone. "Why have you returned to the Harbinger?"

 

The Seeker hissed and began speaking in Vosnian.

 

Optimus blinked and Ratchet looked befuddled. "What's he saying, Optimus?"

 

"He's speaking really fast, but... he's hiding here. From... Megatron?"

 

"He's chosen a bad place to hide if he wants to get away from Megatron. Optimus, my scanners are picking up a ship approaching. It's the Nemesis."

 

"Starcream, come with us. If you need away from him we'll get you away. You don't have to come to the base, we can find a place for you, but you're not safe here."

 

Starscream hissed softly and then pushed himself up with effort.

 

Optimus held out a servo. He slowly took it, and the Prime carried him out since he was having trouble moving yet.

 

"Arcee. Groundbridge to our location."

 

"You got it, Prime."

 

The Nemesis was barely visible as the groundbridge opened beside him.

 

"Lets go, Ratchet!" "Right behind you."

 

They stepped through the groundbridge and into the base. There were gasps of shock and Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal.

 

"Close the groundbridge," Optimus ordered before walking away with the Seeker.

 

"What is Starscream doing here, Ratchet?" Arcee snapped.

 

"We found him in the Harbinger apparently hiding from Megatron. He seems to have reverted back to a more instinctual state. He was speaking in Vosnian only and acting more... wild."

 

"We should give him back to Megatron. He'll be nothing but trouble."

 

"That's not your call, it's Prime's."

 

"Hmph." Arcee hissed between her denteas. "He killed Cliffjumper, Ratchet."

 

"I'm aware, Arcee, but it's still not your call." Optimus reached his quarters and gently set Starscream on the berth and stepped back.

 

Starscream breathed in through his nasal vent and his wings lifted, studying the room. The berth was soft and there were blankets.

 

He could nest and prepare for his sparkling.

 

Starscream dragged the covers around himself. There weren't enough for a proper nest, but he could find more or use grasses, if it came to that.

 

Optimus watched him quietly. It was Seeker instinct to nest, he knew that, but most, that he knew from research, only nested completely around themselves like that when sparked.

 

The Prime questioned softly. "Starscream? Is there anything Ratchet or I should know?"

 

The Seeker huffed but confirmed that he was sparked and admitted to why he was hiding in the first place.

 

"There were rumors, but I admit, I doubted them." Optimus admitted to Starscream.

Starscream huffed. *Jealous?*

 

Optimus smiled. "More I think you deserve better than Megatron, and he doesn't deserve the love and devotion you gave him if he so easily believes another over you."

 

Starscream chuffed again and shrank back into the nest he was building.

The convoy nodded. "I'll see what I can find for you."

 

When he left his room, he found Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee waiting. Arcee had her arms folded and a stony expression.

 

"Don't even start, Acree. Arachnid framed Starscream as a traitor, Megatron is hunting him down as one, and to top it all off he's sparked. He's here an a refugee, and if you can't put up with it stay away from him."

 

Arcee scowled and stalked off, going up to the top of the base to sit beside Cliffjumper's memorial.

 

The Prime sighed and set about gathering materials for Starscream to nest with.

 

Bumblebee twittered a question at the Prime.

 

"I'm going to help him for as long as he lets me, Bumblebee. If only for his sparklings's sake."

 

The scout twittered and then beeped.

 

"Yes, I know Arcee will try to kill him. It's unfortunate, but inevitable.

 

"I still plan to protect him, though. For now he is a refugee and will be protected."

 

Bumblebee chirped.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that."

 

He gathered up some spare blankets and pillows. Bee trilled. "Starscream wants to build a nest. This for him to use to do so."

 

Bumblebee made an offer to carry the items.

 

"Well if you want." Optimus handed him some of the items, and they headed back for his quarters.

 

Starscream hissed and flared his wings in warning when he sensed them.

 

"It;s all right, Starscream, we brought you materials for your nest," Optimus soothed.

 

Starscream chittered and relaxed his stance.

 

They gave him the materials, and he went to work making his nest.

 

Before Optimus or Bumblebee could stop him, he had shredded the bundle into strips and was weaving them into a cone-shape.

 

"What's that for?" the convoy asked.

 

Starscream huffed and slid into the nest feet first. It made a rather cozy den.

 

For the first severals days he stayed in Optimus' quarters, singing to his sparklet.

 

Of course, it was inevitable that one of the human children would stumble across him. Especially given Miko's nose for secrets.

 

Starscream hissed from his nest as the human came in looking for Optimus.

 

Miko jumped. "Woah! What was that?" She stared up at the strange construction on the berth.

 

Starscream stuck his helm out and hissed again.

 

"Starscream! What are you doing here?"

 

Optimus came in. "Miko!"

 

"Optimus, Starscream is in the base!"

 

"... I am aware, Miko. He's here a refugee."

 

"WHAT?! And no one told me?!"

 

None of the humans know, Miko."

 

"But why? I have so many questions!"

 

"Long story short, he was framed as a traitor, Megatron is hunting him down, Starscream has reverted to being more instinctual, and he's sparked... pregnant."

 

"Starscream is a girl? I mean, it explains a lot about his heels."

 

Starscream made an offended noise.

 

"No, Miko, Starscream is a Carrier Mech, a male who can have sparklings like femmes."

 

"Why would Megatron throw out Starscream if he's pregnant?"

 

"Arachnid made Starscream appear to be a traitor."

 

"Airachnid is the one who killed Arcee's friend, right?"

"Correct. Now, come, let's go back to the main room."

 

He scooped her up and carried her out. Starscream sighed and nestled back down.

 

Once in the main room, Miko ran over to Jack and Raf to tell them about Starscream.

 

Optimus snatched up all the kids and hurried out. "Miko, seriously? This isn't supposed to be common knowledge."

 

"Doesn't everyone else know already?" Miko questioned.

 

"I don't want the humans to know yet. Right now Starscream has been content to stay in his nest."

 

"But it's Starscream! He's the coolest Decepticon ever!"

 

"Miko, I mean it."

 

Miko sighed. "...Okay. But they're going to figure it out."

 

"I know, but not yet."

 

Miko sulked for the rest of the afternoon, but kept her promise.

 

When Starscream's sparklet descended, he was overjoyed and left Optimus' quarters, longing to fly and celebrate in Seeker fashion. This of course led to the humans on the base learning of his presence. A flying, trilling Seeker was hard to miss.

 

"Starscream, out of the rafters!" Ratchet yelled. "The exit is this way! Don't be seen!"

 

He chirped but obeyed, flying out happily.

 

Ratchet took a deep breath and shook his helm. "He's out of the base, you can all come out now." He told the hiding Autobots.

 

"He should be in the brig." "More like six feet under," Arcee growled.

 

"Starscream is here as a refugee - and a sparked one at that. There haven't been new Cybertronians born in millions of years."

 

"He's what?" Acree deadpanned. "Sparked, so you won't touch him, got it?"

 

"Ratchet." Arcee growled. "He killed my partner."

 

"He's sparked, Arcee. He carries innocent life."

 

"Decepticon life. What good can come from that crazy glitch and MEGATRON!"

 

"A sparkling is a sparkling, Arcee, no matter the parents."

 

Arcee growled and stomped off, angry and frustrated.

 

Starscream flew and spotted Optimus below. The Prime had been kind and helpful since finding him.

 

He was anacceptable replacement for the guardian who had abandoned him and his sparkling. The Seeker swooped, flying in loops around the Prime.

 

Optimus watched him with a smile. "Feeling good today?"

 

Starscream transformed and landed, chattering softly.

 

"Whoa, slow down, I can't understand you when you talk that fast." He slowed down.

 

"My sparklet has descended."

 

"That's wonderful. Did it split?"

 

"Well, one should be enough to start."

 

"I'm sure they will be. I'll do what I can to help you. Being a single parent, from what I heard before the war, is not easy."

 

Starscream took this as an invitation and ducked his helm, moving closer to the Prime and humming softly.

 

"Starscream,... if there's something you want... just ask." Optimus wanted to be sure of what he suspected before acting.

 

 

"As your mate or as a surrogate? I will, but I would like to know of any boundaries first."

 

Starscream's optics dimmed.

 

Optimus put an arm around him. "Mates then. I do really like you. When you're not trying to kill me it's nice to be around you."

 

Starscream's wings fluttered and he pressed closer. They were in a sheltered area surrounded by rocks.

 

Optimus kissed his helm softly. "Remember, if you want or need anything just tell me."

 

Starscream purred.

 

"Well lets see if I can give you some of them, hmm?" He smiled, and by the end was a purring pretzel wrapped around his new mate, even as Optimus carried him back to base.

 

Arcee was sitting on the ridge over the base, beside a pile of rocks that composed their monument to Cliffjumper.

 

She saw them coming. They were now running, and Starscream jumped onto Optimus' back. Optimus laughed as the Seeker found his ticklish spots, and they went down in a heap of laughter.

 

"Look at them, Cliff. Everyone's forgotten. Everyone except me."

 

"I don't care that he's sparked. Any spawn on his doesn't deserve to live."

 

"You will rest easy, Cliff, and I won't let Starscream hurt us again."

 

Optimus, however, kept a close on his new mate, much to her irritation. Starscream was never alone. If Optimus wasn't with him, then he was with Ratchet or someone else who actually liked him.

 

Bulkhead in particular had taken a begrudging liking to Starscream - mostly because the Seeker tolerated Miko and the loud human and Seeker chattered at each other whenever they saw each other. The human was trying to speak Vosnian.

 

It usually failed with Optimus translating when he was around to do so.

 

Still, they got along fine. Starscream even tolerated Miko around the nest, though most of the other Autobots were forbidden from entry.

 

However when his sparkling at last began to emerge he allowed only Optimus near. Not even Miko was permitted in the room.

 

Starscream was buried in the nest and moans and soft chirps emanated from it.

 

Optimus kept right outside, speaking softly and comfortingly to him.

 

Finally, the nest was silent and then the soft singing that had been coming from the sparkling became louder and clearer.

 

"Starscream?"

 

"It's fine, Optimus."

 

"Star, you... you're speaking english again."

 

"Am I? I suppose so." The front of the nest lifted.

 

Optimus peered in. Starscream was cradling a Seekerlet with mostly purple playing like Megatron had for his offset, but the silver of the sparkling's offset matched Starscream's perfectly.

 

"He's beautiful, Starscream." Optimus settled on the berth.

 

Thunder rumbled outside, and the babe perked up at the sound.

 

"You like the storms, hmm?" Optimus reached out and gently stroked his cheekplate.

 

He gave a tiny wiggle. "Stormdancer," Starscream said.

 

Optimus nodded. "Megatron will likely find out about his existence eventually."

 

"We must protect him." "We will, love. I promise. I won't let Megatron get him."

 

Starscream nodded and leaned on his chestplate. "When Megatron threw us out, I thought we would die."

 

Optimus kissed his helm. "You didn't though. You're here now."

 

"Thanks to you."

 

"You're welcome. May I hold him?"

 

Starscream laid his baby in the Prime's arms.

 

"Hello, little one." Stormdancer peeped and fluttered his tiny wings.

 

"He likes you." Starscream smiled.

 

"I'm glad. I love him like he was mine."

 

The Seeker pressed a kiss to his cheekplate. "You can have one of your own - whenever you like. Just ask."

 

He chuckled. "Lets wait until Stormdancer is older. Perhaps by then we'll finally have ended the war."

 

"Hopefully." Starscream agreed and they spent the evening admirning the new sparkling.

 

Come morning the others were getting anxious, especially Miko.

 

"Has anybody else thought maybe we should check on them?"

 

"I'll go," said Ratchet. He knocked on the door. "Prime!" A sparkling's upset wailing was his answer.

 

Optimus came to the door. "Yes, Ratchet?" He sighed.

 

"Everyone's been getting antsy about you two not coming out. Uh, sorry about makin' the bitlet cry."

 

"It's all right. I suppose he had to start sometime." Starscream tartly replied.

 

"You mean he didn't yet?" "Not until your call woke him up," Optimus said, "Why?"

 

"It's just not usual. Usually sparklings are loud from birth."

 

"He sang, but that was about it." "And he liked storms."

 

"Storms? Odd. Is that usual for Seekerlets?

 

"Usually a loud noise like thunder scares most sparklings, especially newborns, but Seekerlets are especially startled by such sounds."

 

"Interesting. Well, bring him out, show him off. What's his name?"

 

"Stormdancer, and I'll bring him out so long as no one touches him without permission," Starscream said.

 

"No one will, don't worry." Optimus assured.

 

"Fine." They followed Ratchet out with Stormdancer in his Carrier's arms, peeping and squeaking to Optimus.

 

Optimus rumbled his engine softly back.

 

Starscream smiled. "Are you talking to Creator?" he cooed.

 

Stormdancer chirped.

 

They came into the rec room where most of the others were waiting. Stormdancer blinked then sneezed, drawing attention.

 

Bulkhead and Bumblebee along with the human kids, made their way over.

 

"SO CUTE!!!: Miko squealed. Stormdancer blinked at the two new bots then squeaked and started sucking on his digits.

 

Miko shouted questions up at the bots while Bumblebee and Bulkhead admired Stormdancer.

 

Optimus finally picked up the kids so they could see better.

 

"Hello!" Miko waved at the baby.

"He's so... little." Jack commented.

"He's huge too." Raf pointed out.

 

"His name is Stormdancer," Optimus said with a chuckle.

 

"He's so cute! Can I tickle his feet?"

"He might kick." Starscream cautioned.

 

"It's probably not the best idea, Miko. Stormdancer may be only a sparkling, but a kick from him could still hurt you." Starscream turned his son so he was face the kids. The Seekerlet squeaked .

 

The kids waved. "Hi, Storm."

 

Arcee came in at that moment and froze at the sight of the sparkling.

 

Optimus kepthis optics on her.

 

Something inside her snapped as the baby turned his golden optics to her and peeped.

 

Optimus lunged between them as she threw herself across the room.

 

Starscream screeched and jumped back, clutching his baby protectively. Optimus growled as he held Arcee.

 

"Arcee. Back down." He ordered her.

 

"No! He doesn't deserve to be happy! That little spawn doesn't-"

 

"Control yourself!"

 

"He killed Cliffjumper! He should-" "ENOUGH!!!" the Prime roared.

 

Arcee jumped and was silenced. Stormdancer began crying.

 

Starscream crooned to him, nuzzling and rocking him. Optimus took a calming breath. "Get out, Arcee." "What?" "You heard me. If you are going to be a threat to my mate and son then you will leave."

 

The two-wheeler stood stalk still and Bulkhead furrowed his brow. "Optimus..."

 

"I will not tolerate a threat to an innocent sparkling, Bulkhead, no matter who the threat comes from."

 

They reached an impasse, Starscream gazing between the members of the team. "...It's all right, Optimus. We'll leave." He walked over to the groundbridge and inputted the Harbinger's coordinates.

 

Optimus raced after him and pulled him back against him. "You're not going anywhere-" "Optimus." "Not without me."

 

The Seeker pushed away slightly. "You sap."

 

"To my spark and proud of it."

 

"We'll be at the Harbinger. It's safe enough there and we'll be out of her reach."

 

"It's not safe, Star, and you know it. If you go so do I."

 

"Optimus, please. You're making this so hard."

 

"Because I'm not letting you go without me. What kind of mate would I be?"

 

Starscream sighed. "The Autobot Commander." He pulled Optimus's rank. "And that comes first. For now."

 

The Prime pulled him close and kissed him. "Nothing comes before you and Stormdancer. Ever."

 

"Optimus, you can't afford to do this. What about your Autobots?"

 

He pulled the Seeker away from the groundbridge. "Stay. I will deal with Arcee. I am the Commander, as you say, and the right to send someone from my ranks and base still stands. Acree is threatening a sparkling, a high offense."

 

"You can't afford to lose her either."

 

"Then she will go to the brig until we must fight. You won't be safe out there. Megatron hasn't given up trying to find you."

 

"No, but I'm better now. I can outrun him."

 

"It's too dangerous. Acree will be kept away from you if I have to put her in the brig myself."

 

"Then I will stay, for now."

 

Optimus nodded and led him back. "Acree, you will remain on base, but you will stay in the brig unless on mission. If you cannot be trusted not to attack Starscream and Stormdancer then I have no choice but to send you there."

 

Arcee marched stiffly and no one said anything.

 

Optimus got them energon, and then he and Starscream sat down.

 

"That was intense." Miko commented.

 

"No kidding. I don't think I've ever seen Optimus so mad," said Raf.

 

"...Arcee... I can't believe how she's been acting lately." Jack shook his head.

 

 

"Attacking a baby? So not cool," said Miko.

 

"She's been under a lot of stress." Raf pointed out. "Though that's no excuse."

 

"No it's not. I think Optimus every right to be so mad for her trying to do that."

 

"He does." Miko stomped one foot.

 

"I hope this ends soon. Everyone's so stressed."

 

"Me too."

 

Starscream tucked Stormdancer away to nurse as he drank his own energon. Optimus kept close but not enough to smother his amte.

 

Starscream looked over at him. His optics and wings said clearly, "What now?"

 

The Prime kissed his helm and led him outside when he had finished his energon. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

 

"Of course you will. I believe you. But what action should we take?"

 

"You and Stormdancer just stay safe. We'll start changing up our tactics to take Megatron out."

 

"Good. I'll help however I can."

 

"Thank you, love."

 

Starscream nuzzled his crest. "You're welcome."

 

He tickled Stormdancer.

 

The sparkling giggled and kicked his pedes.

 

"I will protect you, little one."

 

Starscream leaned into Optimus. "We both will."


End file.
